Episode 0926
Noggin's edits to this episode are currently unknown, and therefore not all of the segments in this episode are listed. ---- {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || The viewer surprises Grover, who is listening to the Sesame Street theme. Since the adults are all present, Grover decides to give them a special surprise. |- | || Cartoon || A hand draws a farm backdrop for the animals. |- | || Cast || Charlie Chaplin (Maria) tries to outwit a tricky EXIT sign. |- | || Muppets || Grover sings "I Stand Up Straight and Tall" while using some fast cutting camera trickery. |- | || Cartoon || Capital I, he's quite a guy |- | || Film || Joe Raposo sings "Touch, Hold, Feel" |- | || Cartoon || I for Ink |- | || SCENE 2 || Mr. Snuffleupagus sees all of the adults in the arbor, and suggests to Big Bird he should meet them all today. The adults decide to go to the park and leave the arbor completely empty, twice, and Big Bird tells Snuffy he has "a great imagination." |- | || Cartoon || We All Live In a Capital I |- | || Film || Joe Raposo's music plays over a film of a Giant Panda |- | || Cartoon || Letter I (Beep Beep) |- | || Film/Cartoon || Cold things that begin with the letter I |- | || SCENE 3 || Biff and Sully move a piano. Biff tries to play a scale and talks about practice. While Biff is away, Sully plays a full concert piece. |- | || Celebrity || Edith Ann (Lily Tomlin) says she can count to five, but won't. |- | || Cartoon || 1-10, 10-1 count with stripes. |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Ernie gets Bert to participate in a rhyming game, but Ernie ends the game just as Bert is starting to enjoy it. |- | || Film || Bus trip around town (guitar soundtrack) |- | || Cartoon || Junior has to jump across the pond to make the frog chorus. |- | || SCENE 4 || Bob gives a music lesson to Gladys the cow, who sings "Here are Some Things" with some sheet music. |- | || Cartoon || A kid tries to push his toy house through the front door without the door closing. Animation by Paul Fierlinger |- | || Muppets || Big Bird tries to teach Snuffy to ice skate, but Snuffy keeps falling. This is a scene from the Ice Follies touring show. |- | || Cartoon || A cat tries to teach the alley cats to play music in harmony. |- | || Cast || David and Maria cooperate to reach the top of the mountain. |- | || Film || Song: "Share In Your Fun With Another Someone" |- | || Muppets || At a library, Cookie Monster asks an Anything Muppet librarian (performed by Richard Hunt) for a box of cookies. The Librarian becomes extremely frustrated because Cookie Monster doesn't understand the library doesn't have cookies! |- | || Cartoon || Passengers on a crowded subway illustrate "between." |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert and Shola illustrate "between." |- | || Cartoon || The Wise Man tries to illustrate "between." |- | || SCENE 5 || David's confused because Mr. Hooper has closed the store at lunchtime and asked him to bring everyone on Sesame Street to the store's door. Mr. Hooper has decorated the store to celebrate its 25th anniversary, and everyone goes in. |- | || Muppets || Stuie Monster and The Aristocrats sing "Fur." |- | || Film || Old bottles are made into new bottles at a recycling plant. music: "Black Eyed Peas" by Graham Preskett |- | || Cartoon || Animals walk. |- | || Muppets || The street light says WALK. |- | || SCENE 6 || Grover is astonished to find there is no one on Sesame Street. At the last possible moment, everyone surprises him. |- 0926 0926